


Real Life

by LuciaWilt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Crush, Backstory, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Her eyes were a little greener than Hanamiya’s as she glanced up at him, though they were the same size; so big and blinking. For a few brief moments she just stood there in a confused state while Hanamiya was far quicker to the uptake. His face just twisted into the disgusted sneer behind his mothers back. When she turned to look at her son, it switched into a disgustingly sweet smile so fast Kiyoshi himself had to blink as though he misread the expression the first go around. “Oh Makoto! Look who it is!”





	Real Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzaMack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaMack/gifts).



> Dedicated to the beautiful and fucking super talented AzaMack. The two of us literally thought up this AU all the way back in high school and now I'm getting around to writing it haha. Either way, please enjoy Kiyoshi realizing that Hanamiya is not quite who we all thought he was.
> 
>  
> 
> oh and the song that goes with this is Vacant by Echos!

The absolute last thing Hanamiya and Kiyoshi thought they would get into on a Tuesday was the situation they were currently stuck in. It was not as though they lived all that close to one another. Yes they were both from Tokyo, but further apart than closer together. That, and Kirisaki Daiichi, at least to Kiyoshi and most everyone else that knew of the school, was in a “more established” part of the city. 

That’s why the last two people Kiyoshi thought he would run into while shopping for his dinner that night was one Hanamiya Makoto and from the looks of it, Hanamiya’s mother. The resemblance was unmistakable and Kiyoshi saw that the black haired male took after his mother far more than he took after his father. Hell, it looked like they could be twins if his mother just frowned and had a few less wrinkles around her eyes. She was a young mother, had to have had Hanamiya when she was closer to 18 then she was to 20.

Hanamiya was following her around like an annoyed cat; more annoyed at everyone else than his beautiful mother. He carried the basket as the woman perused the shelves, so entrenched in what she was looking at that she did not even notice the hulking brunette doing the same thing. Though Kiyoshi was partly to blame since he had not been watching where he was going either. 

Her eyes were a little greener than Hanamiya’s as she glanced up at him, though they were the same size; so big and blinking. For a few brief moments she just stood there in a confused state while Hanamiya was far quicker to the uptake. His face just twisted into the disgusted sneer behind his mothers back. When she turned to look at her son, it switched into a disgustingly sweet smile so fast Kiyoshi himself had to blink as though he misread the expression the first go around. “Oh Makoto! Look who it is!” 

She turned back around towards the taller male and Hanamiya threw dagger like glares in Kiyoshi’s direction he just shrugged off. “There is no mistaking that height! Oh and your handsome eyes! And your big hands! You have to be Teppei!” Now Kiyoshi could fully admit he was intrigued at this point. If Hanamiya’s mother could point him out with just a quick observation of his appearance, Hanamiya had to have said something to his mother; and not in a derogatory way or she would not be reacting like she was. 

“Ah. Yes. It is nice to meet you. You must be Makoto’s mother.” Kiyoshi said, taking the opportunity to use Hanamiya’s given name, if not just to piss the shorter male off. It worked, quite clearly, when Hanamiya practically burst into flames he was so furious. His mother seemed none the wiser to her son’s absolute fury as she took Kiyoshi’s hand in hers and just fawned even more than she already did.

“Oh my Makoto was not joking! Your hands are that big!” Kiyoshi was struggling not to break into a giant grin or even laugh. The thing is, it was not their last year of high school and Kiyoshi had known Hanamiya for almost three years now. He could only wonder what the woman had been through and what Hanamiya had said, how long he had spoken of Kiyoshi for the woman to be looking at him like that. Before any of them could say anything else, it seemed as though his mother had made up her mind for what would happen next. “Oh you must come home and have dinner with us.” She glanced down at the basket in Kiyoshi’s hand and looked back up. “Have that tomorrow night! I must feed my son’s best friend.” 

Hanamiya made sure to stay out of his mother’s line of sight as she continued to guide him and Kiyoshi through the store. And it was probably for the best that his mother did not seem him; Hanamiya was making a face that could only be described as a cross between absolute anger, utter humiliation, and total shock. Though as they were at the check-out, and Kiyoshi had ample time to just stare at Hanamiya as said boy looked down at the floor, he tried imprint the suspicious blush that had topped Hanamiya’s paling grey cheeks. 

Kiyoshi was not quite as surprised to find a car waiting for Hanamiya and his mother. They got in and were driven to quiet part of the city. It was not spectacularly nice, nothing like he thought a student at Kirisaki Daiichi would live in, however it was an established area, still way out of his own families price range. During the ride over, Kiyoshi could not help but compare Hanamiya’s own attitude and personality to his mothers. They looked so much alike but could not be and more different emotional. Though of course his mother could be faking just like Hanamiya, but Kiyoshi could just not see that. His mother seemed genuine in her bubbly personality. 

Their house was beautiful; much smaller than Kiyoshi expected, but still elegant in an old way. There were giant trees that littered the property and he could only assume that the fauna and vegetation was what drove the price of the property up. 

Once inside, Hanamiya’s mother grabbed the food from Kiyoshi, “I’ll go put that in the fridge so it won’t go bad while I start dinner.” It was silent in the house and Kiyoshi was starting to realize a few things in that moment. Kirisaki Daiichi was infamously known to be as exclusive for the rich and famous; bordering on Rakuzan and Yosen. However, the Hanamiya household was not big. It was not a new building, there were no helpers around the house aside from the driver they seem to have. Hanamiya’s mother was making their own dinner and they had been shopping at the same store Kiyoshi frequents. 

Kiyoshi was kind of stunned to find that Hanamiya would probably be considered the “poor kid” at Kirisaki Daiichi; though that’s only if any of them knew. Kiyoshi doubted Hanamiya would just advertise his lack of wealth to people that were less than sympathetic to his plight. “Oh thank you.” He paused. It was not like he could just call her Hanamiya. He called Hanamiya that; though he did call him Makoto not thirty minutes ago. Still he asked, “I’m sorry m’am, what should I refer to you as?” His kindness seemed to only endear her more.

“Now Teppei, you can just call me mother! Judging by how Makoto speaks of you, it won’t be long before he-.” 

Her little explanation was cut off, Hanamiya grabbing Kiyoshi’s hand and tugging him as fast as he could in the opposite direction. It did not take long for Hanamiya to all but throw Kiyoshi into a room close to the back of the house. Kiyoshi took one look around and knew right away it was Hanamiya’s bedroom, and the two of them silently stood there. Well, Hanamiya was breathing a little heavy with his back to Kiyoshi, but that was semantics. The brunette took the time to really look at what was in the room. It was rather plain, but he suspected that was by choice and not by necessity. Hanamiya did not seem like someone that would put up mementos or decorations. The colors were mainly black with hints of a pale blue here and there; Kiyoshi found that rather odd. Hanamiya did not seem like someone that would like pale pastels. None the less he continued, taking light steps over to the other side of the room away from the bed. There was a small TV, nothing to big.

Beside that, however, was obviously the piece of the room that was used the most. Almost the entirety of the wall was covered in books. There were stacks and stacks, many in English surprisingly enough. It seemed that was all Kiyoshi was running into that day, one surprise after another. 

He was looking through them when Hanamiya’s movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Kiyoshi turned and watched as Hanamiya walked over to his bed and sat down before falling backwards, a hand thrown over his face. Kiyoshi was always ok with silence but he felt as though now was not the right time to let quiet fall over the two of them. “I was not expecting your mother to be like that.” Kiyoshi said with his usual happy tone. 

Over the time they had known each other, many things had changed. Kiyoshi had grown and so had Hanamiya; the main difference in the black haired male was his calming down. Hanamiya did not seem quite as wired anymore, and the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team was actually known for their incredible playing now instead of violence. Kiyoshi himself had forgiven Hanamiya for the most part. There was still moments where Kiyoshi felt an intense burning anger in his chest, but they would quickly vanish when he really thought about it. Hanamiya reminded Kiyoshi so much of the kid on the playground that pushed others because he was too afraid of himself. Kiyoshi and Hanamiya had times where they would speak quickly with one another, growing to what one would almost consider acquaintances; perhaps even something like a friend. 

Hanamiya was silent for what seemed like years before he finally spoke, his voice soft; so soft that Kiyoshi had to step closer, taking a seat on the chair right beside Hanamiya’s bed. “My mother used to be a model back in the late 80’s early 90’s. She was one of the best,” Kiyoshi did not doubt that. Hanamiya’s mother was absolutely beautiful, and he was not afraid to admit that Hanamiya had a weird ghostly beauty to him as well, kind of like if a corpse was a model. “She would get every job possible; you name a big brand and she had modeled for them.” He took a breath, Kiyoshi watching his chest rise and fall so subtly. “She met my father when she had a job in America. He was some big oil executive and almost twice her age.” That was something Kiyoshi did not doubt. If she was as young as he suspected her to be during that time, her husband would have had to have been that much older than her. 

“They divorced when I was twelve.” Oof, Kiyoshi thought to himself. That must have been rough; an age right when you knew what was going on yet you felt more helpless than you could even imagine. “My dad was fucking some woman back in America, probably some hooker.” And there was the Hanamiya Kiyoshi knew and adored. The surprising confession of his past was helping Kiyoshi put the pieces together. Hanamiya’s past was explaining more and more as to why he had been so violent at the beginning of high school. “My mom was so strong yet I could always hear her sobbing; this building isn’t as big as she thinks, even with her room being on the other end of the house.” Hanamiya was so quiet Kiyoshi had to lean in some to listen to him. 

“I despised, no, I despise my father. He hurt her but he didn’t break her. She is too strong, too resilient. My father could never hurt her enough to break her.” Hanamiya allowed Kiyoshi to fill in the gaps. More likely than not, Hanamiya beat others as he did in place of his father. 

The two sat there after Hanamiya finished, done with sharing for the day it seemed. Finally the black haired male sat up and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them up once again. He blinked a couple of times and Kiyoshi had to wonder if he was blinking back tears. 

Once Hanamiya was calm enough, Kiyoshi could not help but bring some levity to the conversation. Hey, could you blame him though? It was just his nature to tease and be happy. “So, your mother telling me I could call her mom…”

That same uncharacteristic blush on Hanamiya’s sickly pale skin flamed up, twice as deep and nearly crawling down his neck this time. He whipped around and glared at Kiyoshi’s knowing smile. Oh yes, the brunette’s suspicions about Hanamiya’s tendency to “pull others pigtails” was starting to seem more and more accurate by the moment. “Oh shut it you big oaf.” Hanamiya exclaimed, abruptly standing and walking away from Kiyoshi. 

Deep down, the brunette just knew that Hanamiya had never shared that story with anyone else. He doubted Hanamiya would be nearly as “popular” at Kirisaki Daiichi as he was if he had. Hanamiya’s hunched back facing Kiyoshi as he slowly stood told him that. Hanamiya was whispering insults under his breath as Kiyoshi stepped over. The shorter male flinched and whipped around, his hair looking wild as he glared up at Kiyoshi and that flush still very evident on his pale skin. “My mom gets ideas in her head when she has no idea what she is talking about.” Hanamiya very well near shouted as he pointed a finger into Kiyoshi’s chest. “And then of course you would put 7 and 3 together thinking you would get 4. Oh you are so wrong Kiyoshi, always have been always will be.” Hanamiya’s voice took on that sick joking tone, the one Kiyoshi could recall so well from not two years ago. 

It was such a difference from moments ago when he was telling him about his mother and father. Hanamiya’s normal speaking tone was actually very soft and quiet. It was only when he put on that “strong” face did he chance. But Kiyoshi was not buying it now that he knew the truth. 

Hanamiya was a poor kid, or at least he was a “poor kid” by Kirisaki Daiichi’s standards. He was the only child of a single young mother who loved her son more than anything in the world. His father had run off with some woman from America and most of all, Hanamiya was hurting deep inside. 

There were scars in there, invisible but so evident if one was to just look a little deeper. 

“And my big hands?”

Hanamiya had to cover his own face at this point and Kiyoshi was almost worried that all the blood rushing to Hanamiya’s cheeks would make him pass out. “Please shut the fuck up Kiyoshi.” 

But Kiyoshi was never one to stand down; the stubborn bastard that he was. He just laughed lightly then lifted his “big hands” to Hanamiya’s face. The pushed Hanamiya’s palm away and cupped his cheeks, Hanamiya’s skin far warmer now that seemingly all the blood in his body was there. Those big grey eyes looked away from Kiyoshi, that permeant scowl on Hanamiya’s face as Kiyoshi got closer. “I hate you so much Kiyoshi Teppei.” 

Doubtful, Kiyoshi thought to himself and made damn sure that he did not speak that aloud. Hanamiya was still quite dangerous, even with how much he had calmed down over the past few years. 

Never the less, Kiyoshi just laughed, “I hate you too Makoto.” Before the shorter male could respond, he pressed his lips to the cold ones in front of him. 

Somewhere outside of the kiss, he could hear Hanamiya’s mother singing some sweet tune as she buzzed about the kitchen in the house and it made him wonder if Hanamiya had a good singing voice as well since he was so much like his mother. 

Either way, the serendipity of running into the two of them was something Kiyoshi could not forget, could not ignore.

He would just have to thank Hanamiya’s sweet mother later. Right now he was quite enjoying kissing the strange enigma of a human in front of him. 


End file.
